I Won't Give Up
by EleiaLee22
Summary: Story of RLNT. Starting from the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Bonus: no deaths for both characters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so go easy on me, please. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy Reading! :)

-line breaker-

"Black, are you here?" A voice called.

"Yes, Severus," Sirius replied to the hurried voice.

"Good. Potter thinks that you're held captive by You-Know-Who," said Snape

"What? Is he there now? Right now?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, and I would like to advice that you stay here and let the Order members handle it."

"But you must stay, so that your hiding will not be discovered!"

"No, I already told you."

Snape sighed. "If you must. But I warned you."

"Alright, I know. I will notify Nymphadora right away."

-line breaker-

After he had informed the other Order members, Sirius got ready and waited for the others to arrive. They went outside after they went sure that nobody was there.

But before all of them had already went outside, Remus Lupin looked at Nymphadora Tonks, eye-to-eye.

"Please, avoid getting injured, if you must, okay?"

"I will. Oh, and Remus, whatever that will happen tonight, I want you to know that I love you." And with that, she kissed him full in the lips. And although surprised by her sudden moves, Remus kissed her back.

"I love you too, Nymphadora."

She grunted, but let him kiss her again.

"OI!" A loud voice interrupted them from their bliss. "Are we going to save my godson or what?"

"Yes, yes, coming," Remus replied.

-line breaker-

They apparated inside the Department of Mysteries just in time to witness the battle raging and went to help the teenagers.

Sirius and Harry was dueling Lucius Malfoy, Mad-Eye and Kingsley were dueling their respective masked Death Eaters, Tonks was dueling Bellatrix, and Remus was fighting another Death Eater.

The next thing he knew, Tonks was falling, one stone seat at a time

"TONKS!" Remus cried. "No!"

Bellatrix cackled and went over to where Sirius had just disarmed Malfoy.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled.

Sirius was hit directly into the chest, and fell backwards towards the veil.

Remus cannot speak. He cannot move. He cannot blink. It was as if the world has frozen itself.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "Sirius! Sirius, no!"

Remus held the boy back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry –"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him –" Harry struggled, but Lupin wouldn't let go.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled.

The boy wouldn't accept it, and ran towards Bellatrix, broken free of Lupin's slackened grip.

"Nymphadora… She has to go to St. Mungo's." Alastor brought him back.

Yes, he needed to save Tonks. He carried her and apparated both to the Hopital.

-line breaker-

Three days…It was three days, and yet Nymphadora wasn't still awakening since the Battle.

"Remus?" Her soft voice made him smile and and drew him nearer to her.

"Are you alright? Okay, stupid question." Remus smiled half- heartedly at his own stupidness.

"I'm fine, as long as you are." But as soon as she saw the look on Remus' face, her smile faded. "Remus, I need you to tell me the truth. Who died?"

"S-Sirius." She wiped a lone tear on his face.

"Ssshhh. It's not your fault. If somebody's about to be blamed, it's me."

"You? No, it's no one's fault." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter. Enjoy! :)

It has been months since the death of Sirius. Remus and Tonks are having a serious relationship, and are planning to continue it.

But that was until that day.

Remus is to go under to live among Greyback's pack. In other words, to work as a spy.

He decided to talk to Nymphadora.

He approached her. "Tonks, we have to talk."

"What's wrong? You rarely called me 'Tonks' now," she frowned.

"I thought you didn't approve of that?"

"But if you called me that, it's so bloody okay."

"Language," he scolded. "I want to talk."

"Okay, what's up?"

"We need to end what's between us. Greyback will surely follow you and tear you limb by limb if he knew."

"What if I don't care?" her voice suddenly rising.

"Well, I do." He sighed. "Look, I don't want you to be harmed. I'm sorry."

He moved to touch her hands, but she pulled away.

"After all those months, you'll just _dump_ me?"

She was crying now.

"No. you don't understand-"

"I bloody do!"

"Then you must know the consequences."

He left for the door. He apparated in front of it and disappeared.

"Remus! No, please!" But she was the only person inside Grimmauld Place then, so she had no shame to cry.

"Remus Lupin, I won't give up. Never."


	3. Chapter 3

Nymphadora Tonks was walking along a deserted alley. She had just came from Dumbledore's office and stumbled across, quite literally, Harry Potter. After hearing the news about the savage werewolf attack, she became worried of her one true love, Remus Lupin. Upon discovering that the headmaster isn't there, she went back to her patrol in Hogsmeade.

"Oh Remus," she whispered.

"Yes, Nymphadora?," a much too familiar voice said.

Tonks turned around just to see Remus smiling at her, still looking as shabby as ever, with a faint twinkle in his eyes. She ran towards him and tripped on a rock. Fortunately for her, Remus was there to catch her.

"I t-thought y-you were possibly-,"

"-attacked?," He finished her sentence. " I almost didn't escape. Greyback now doubts my loyalty."

"We've got to talk," she said

"About what, Nymphadora?"

"First, _don't _call me 'Nymphadora'. Second, we need to talk about _us, _Remus. We need to settle things! It's not forever that we're going to live and lie to ourselves."

"I know that. But you must know that I'm too old too poor too-"

"-dangerous." She interrupted. "I know! But I've already told you. _I. Don't. Bloody. Care."_

"But I do," he smiled sadly at her. "But you must let go, Tonks. You must not waste your time with a monster like me."

"You are not a monster, Lupin! How many times do I have to remind you?" she was crying now, unable to stop the emotions. "And know this: I will never, ever, give up on you. You hear me? _Never."_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. This are just my imagination. Well, Read and Rate! ;)

"Remus? Remus, are you here?," said the unmistakable voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, Minerva? What's this all about?," answered Remus as he knelt down by the fireplace to answer McGonagall's floo.

"There's a battle raging here at Hogwarts! Death eaters are here-we need your help! Get the Order, especially the Aurors, specifically Nymphadora and Shacklebolt."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Ask them to help us here!"

"Yes, Minerva. I'll contact them sooner," he sighed.

Remus then sent his Patronus to the order members.

"Minerva needs our help. Hogwarts is being attacked."

But the last message was different. He sent this to Nymphadora. It said: "Hogwarts needs our help. Go there. But please, _please,_ be careful."

He got dressed for the battle and apparated to Hogsmeade.

-line breaker-

"..So apparently, they need our help. Okay, let's do this," Tonks said.

Remus pulled her away after all of their team walked away.

"Tonks, I need you to be careful."

"Wow, so now, you began to care for me? Remus, I know my weaknesses. I am an auror! For Merlin's sake, Remus! You know that I could take care of myself. I did that when you left me," the last sentence was only for her to hear.

"What's that you're mumbling about?"

"Nothing," she replied hastily. "C'mon, before we miss the fun part."

They had been battling only for a few minutes, and yet it seems like hours. Whenever she saw Tonks dueling, he couldn't keep himself but notice how good she is.

Finally, Snape and the Malfoy boy ran past. He heard Severus shout "It's over!"

The battle began to end slowly. The death eaters were apparating. He then saw Harry ran past across them. He sighed. He knew that Harry could protect himself.

They all gathered in the Hospital wing. He assisted Ron to bring Bill there. He was bitten by Greyback. Fortunately, he wasn't a full werewolf then, so he won't change every full moon.

"Uuung," Bill moaned when Poppy started dabbing on his wounds.

Harry went inside the Hospital wing with Ginny. There must be something wrong, with the expression on his face.

After knowing Dumbledore's death and recalling what happened on the battle, Arthur and Molly entered and saw their son, lying on a bed, and face covered in fresh wounds.

"Molly – Arthur – I'm so sorry…" said McGonagall.

"Bill…Oh, Bill," Molly went nearer to her son.

"You said Greyback attacked him? But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?" asked Arthur.

They talked, and Remus was again lost in his train of thoughts.

_Dumbledore, dead; Bill, injured. What could possibly be next?_

"You see?," a strained voice bringing him back to the present. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It is a different case," Lupin said. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care, either. I don't care!" She took the front of Remus' robes and shook them. "I've told you a million times…"

"I am too old for you. Too poor...Too dangerous..."

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Molly

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Arthur. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

"This is... not the moment to discuss it. Dumbledore is dead. ..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall.

Tonks ran outside. She was probably crying now. He sighed. Then he got up and followed her.

"Tonks?" He called.

He heard a whimper from one of the deserted classroom. He went in, and sure enough, his Nymphadora is there.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"No."

"Please, Remus! If you're just going to reciprocate me again, just save your breath and go away."

"No, I'm here to tell you the truth. And I can't if you're going to push me away."

"But-" She was cut off by Remus clashing his lips to hers.

It was blissful, passionate.

"Nymphadora," he said after getting oxygen. "I love you. And I wouldn't ever leave you again. Never."

"Prove it."

He sighed. "I," he kissed her forehead. "Love," kissed her nose. "You," kissed her left cheek. "Nymphadora," she grunted; he kissed her right cheek. "Tonks," he finally kissed her lips. Thihs was more passionate than the first one, which made her hair, thankfully, vibrant pink.

"I love you too, Remus."

"Glad to know that," he chuckled.

"Another thing, Dora," he inhaled deeply. "I know this isn't the most romantic time, but," he kneeled on one knee and said: "Will you marry me?" He pulled a pink velvet box from his pocket and showed it to her.

She gasped, "Oh, Remus!" Tonks hugged her fiercely and said "Yes, yes!"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Remus."

"Come on, love, before they hold search parties for us two."

She giggled and twined her fingers with his.

"Yes, love, come on," she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter. Yaaay! :) Well, R&R!

-line breaker-

_"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world. "_

Nymphadora sighed. Whenever she thought of these words, she remembered the night Rmus proposed to her. Maybe these are what urged him to do it.

A pair of strong arms brought her back to the reality of their flat, along with a pepper of kisses along her neck.

"Love you," she mumbled

"Love you too," Remus replied.

"So…?"

"So, what are you planning to do today?"

"Nothing. We need to go to the funeral. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course. What I mean is, after _that."_

"Oh," she replied thoughtfully. "Well, we could always hang around here, don't you think?"

"Don't you think we ought to tell your parents?"

"Oh, that," she frowned. "Yeah. Maybe after the funeral?"

"Whenever you want to, love."

And with that they lingered together and shared a couple of kisses.

-Line breaker-

"I still can't believe all of these happened," Tonks whispered.

"Me too. It's as if all the hope were gone."

"No, you're wrong."

"And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because we still have each other."

"I know, I know."

They embraced each other tightly, unwilling to let go.

-line breaker-

"Mum, open up. It's me."

"Dora! How lovely to see you around…And Remus Lupin, I reckon?" Tonks' father was smiling warmly at Remus.

"Yes, sir," He politely replied. Tonks, on the other hand, rushed to her father and hugged him.

"Where's mum?"

"In the kitchen, preparing tea."

"Oh, I see."

"C'mon, now." Tonks' father ushered them in.

"Dora, I'm surprised to see you here!" Tonks' mother was now approaching them. "Remus Lupin, I suppose?"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly.

"Actually, mum, we need to talk to you and dad about something."

"Yes, we can move to the sitting room," Ted was beckoning them forward to the little room.

"What is that you wanted to talk about, Dora?" Andromeda asked.

"We, that is to say, Remus and I, are engaged."

"Really? Oh, my baby is getting married!"

"Muuum…"

"Okay, so, when is the ceremony?" Ted asked.

"We want it soon, and not too big," Remus answered.

"Mum, Dad, we really need to go now. WE will just update to you soon, okay? Love you!"

They went out and apparated back to their flat.

"They seem happy for you," Remus said.

"Yeah." Was all she answered.

"Love you, Dora."

"Love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

This one's just a filler. I just want them to have a plain yet fluffy conversation. Heehee. R&R!

-line breaker-

"Remus?"

"Yes, dear?"

"C'mon. I'm tired. Let's go sleep."

"You go first. I'll just finish this."

"What book is that?" Tonks said, jumping next to him.

"Apparently an old book of my mum."

"Oh. But, can't it wait for tomorrow, then?"

"No. Look, I'm almost done."

"What if I distract you, would you agree to sleep?"

"If that is a distraction worth of my attention, then yes, I will."

THWACK! Tonks had hit his head with a pillow.

"Nu-uh. I'll still continue with this if you'll keep in hitting me."

"No, sorry. There's a fly on your head," Tonks said blushing a bit.

"Oh," was his only reply.

She massaged his head slowly. It was relaxing and a bit distracting at the same time. But Remus will not be teared away from his book just by this.

"You can do better than that!" Remus teased.

"Oh, of course I can."

She kissed him, and for once, Remus did not respond.

Tonks isn't to give up. She kissed him again. There was still no respond.

She growled.

Then she kissed him for the third time. Now, it's filled with passion, longing, and love.

And this time, he responded. She carried her to the bed and settled down.

"You really can distract me with those lips of yours, Dora."

"Of course. So now, let's go to sleep, shall we?"

"Yes, love."

They kissed again and held each other for a long time, until they fell asleep.

And they have no intentions on releasing one another. Never they will.


End file.
